


Querido Victor, Te amo

by karake456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: Yuri está dudoso sobre que regalar a Victor en su cumpleaños, ¿resultará o será un gran desastre?Resubido de Wattpad a AO3





	1. Cuatro Días

Era 21 de diciembre a las 20:34 de la noche. Barcelona.

  
La final del Grand Prix había terminado dos semanas antes y, como era de esperarse, la mañana siguiente había sido momento de descanso para los competidores. Algunos aprovecharon para realizar compras de último minuto, otros para dormir y comer sin mayores preocupaciones, otros solo para preparar el equipaje y regresar a sus pistas de patinaje de origen en vista a la siguiente competición. La gala, así como la fiesta posterior terminó de drenar las energías de la mayoría que, aunque felices de haber terminado, debían alejarse con amargura de los buenos amigos que habían hecho entre los competidores.

  
Katsuki Yuri no había sido la excepción a los preparativos. No podía esperar a ir con Viktor a Rusia, donde ambos se volcarían en entrenar con más fuerza, así que ya había guardado la mayoría de los objetos en sus maletas, escogido sus vuelos y cuadrado los siguientes días. Sin embargo, había algo que no le dejaba disfrutar plenamente esas cortas vacaciones: en cuatro días era el cumpleaños de Victor, y aún no tenía ni idea de qué le daría. Tras dos semanas allí, revisando cada esquina de Barcelona y mínima tienda, todavía no había encontrado el regalo ideal. Aquel que pudiera dar a Viktor y decir "Te amo más que a nada, feliz cumpleaños."

  
Yuri suspiró al posar una mano contra la ventana. En las tiendas por Internet no había tenido tampoco mucha suerte, y Victor ya había comprado tantas cosas que no tenía ni idea de que podía hacerle falta... Además, estaban los anillos, ya tenía una gran deuda por ellos así que no podía comprar tampoco algo excesivo.

Quiso gritar desesperado hasta que, mirando su reflejo en el cristal, se dio cuenta que había algo que demostraría mejor que nada sus sentimientos. Tímido, pero seguro se acercó a la mesa de noche de su cama y tomó el teléfono celular con la funda de perritos. Ingresó a Internet, buscó una tienda, descargó una dirección y salió de la habitación tras enviar a Viktor un mensaje.   
"Llegaré justo antes de irnos al aeropuerto. No te preocupes."

Se aseguraría que ese cumpleaños fuera el mejor que Victor hubiera experimentado.


	2. 25 de diciembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin llegó el día, ¿cómo irá?

25 de diciembre. Japón. Kyushu, Hasetsu.

\- Yuri ¿Qué es todo esto? -Preguntó el ruso de cabello plateado, curioso por la venda sobre sus ojos y la insistencia de cierto japonés de que no se la quitara hasta que le dieran la instrucción. Habían bajado del avión hacía un par de horas, y ya Yuri actuaba de forma misteriosa. No podía ni pensar que se traía en sus manos.

Más aún sorprendrente aún, ni siquiera le había deseado feliz cumpleaños. Ese detalle era lo más extraño de todo el comportamiento del asiático. Aunque se escuchara presuntuoso, Viktor sabía que esa fecha no era una que Yuri podría lograr olvidar. Después de todo, muchas demostraciones dio Yuri de su admiración y, aunque ninguno lo hubiera dicho aún en voz alta, amor. Mientras el pelinegro le guiaba a la entrada de las tienda de aguas termales, la mente aguda del hombre buscaba alguna solución a tamaña pregunta.

Empezó por las últimas horas en Barcelona, donde Yuri actuó como sí ocultara algo dentro de su maleta. Luego, durante las dos horas de vuelo a Munich, se mantuvo en extremo callado sobre su último paseo por las calles españolas. No importaba cuanto le insistió en conocer su paradero, si había visto algo curioso o, simplemente, conocer el impulso de su andar, apartó las preguntas con la excusa de un paseo por el aeropuerto mientras esperaban el siguiente avión.

Sin embargo, la caminata bien valió la pena. El Areopuerto Internacional de Munich era un paraíso que nunca se había molestado en recorrer. La pastelería Wünsche, por ejemplo, había sido un descubrimiento, con sus pastelillos frescos de chocolate y decorado de rosas, y deliciosas y heladas Franziskaners para aliviar la garganta antes de las 17 horas de vuelo que faltaban. Por último, no pudo evitar comprar unos últimos regalos en Fabriano, René Lexard, Hermès y Burberry. No era su culpa que las tiendas tuvieran objetos tan lindos...

Bien, quizás él mismo tenía parte de la culpa por haberse distraído tanto. En el vuelo al Aeropuerto Internacional Kyushu Saga, se había quedado dormido entre copas de champagne y películas graciosas de la última época. Yuri había dormido más de la mitad de las horas, a su lado...Viktor no tenía más que observar la negrura de la venda para recordar como caía el cabello negro sobre el asiento reclinado, la forma en la que sus labios rosas se mantenían entreabiertos por la suave respiración y el fuerte, joven cuerpo relajado entre las chaquetas. La tentación que había sentido al tocar la piel de su cuello pesaba todavía en su estómago.

Tan distraído en esa imagen vieja de Yuri se encontraba, que éste tuvo que sacudirle un par de veces del hombro para que reaccionara. El camino lo recorrió con el automatismo de la costumbre, pero ya habían llegado al destino. El japonés se alejó, dejándole solo en esa oscuridad. Sin admitir inseguridad, logró colocar una sonrisa.- Viktor, ya puedes quitarte la venda.

La luz volvió en cuanto bajó la venda, y, al abrir los ojos, se encontró en un sueño del que no despertaría. Viktor parpadeó varias veces, cubriéndose la boca.

En frente de él se encontraba la familia Katsuki y la familia Nishigōri reunida al completo, junto a Makkachin con un sombrero de cumpleaños y a Minako, la profesora de ballet de Yuri, sosteniendo una botella nueva de sake. La decoración de la sala estaba llena de fotografías antiguas de la adolescencia del ruso, confenti y guirnaldas navideñas, una mesa contra la pared llena de comida y bebida, y un enorme cartel con su nombre en japonés y un "¡feliz cumpleaños!" escrito con delicadeza.

Y, en el centro de todo, sosteniendo una pequeña caja envuelta en papel morado y dorado, se encontraba la razón de porqué todo se había realizado: Katsuki Yuri, segundo lugar en el final de la Gran Prix. El hombre que había cambiado su vida y la de todos a su alrededor.

\- Viktor. Sé que estás acostumbrado a fiestas más animadas, pero...Pensé que tenías tanto en el mundo que lo único que puedo ofrecerte es a mi familia, para que también sea la tuya.-Las palabras de Yuri estaban acompañadas de un sonrojo intenso, una suave sonrisa y el regalo que puso en sus manos. El ruso lo abrió sin decir nada, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía.

Entre sus dedos, Viktor vio el marco de madera oscura con detalles dorados. La belleza artesanal sería examinada más adelante, cuando su mente vagara en respuestas a los próximos meses de estrés y trabajo. Sin embargo, el día de hoy no podía apartar los ojos de la fotografía detrás del cristal.

Era de uno de sus primeros días en el lugar, antes de la llegada de Yurio. Todos los miembros que hoy celebraran su cumpleaños se encontraban a su alrededor, sentados, mientras que él, descansado por primera vez en muchos años, sonreía con una vitalidad y alegría que nunca creyó poder expresar fuera de la pista de patinaje.

Una expresión de amor y esperanza, de felicidad por encontrarse, al fin, en un lugar donde podía ser él. No Viktor Nikiforov, pentacampeón de patinaje artístico. Ni Viktor Nikiforov, soltero codiciado y excelente coreográfo. Allí, en Hasetsu, entre esas dos familias, era solo Viktor.

\- Así que, ¿qué dices? -Preguntó Yuri, ofreciéndole una mano que pronto secó las lágrimas que salían de los ojos del ruso. Se fundieron en un dulce abrazo.- ¿Quieres ser parte de esta familia, Viktor?

Aunque era evidente para él, y para todos los que se acercaron a felicitar al ruso, que ya era parte de ellos.


End file.
